Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She is the cleverest and most sophisticated girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans, and moves slowly. She is a great illustrator, as noted in "Daydream of the Dead" and loves graphic novels. Portrayals In the cartoon series, Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. In "New Ghoul @ School", she is seen many times as Cleo's servant, though she is initially nicer to Frankie. In "Fright On!", Ghoulia appears to be more taken for granted by Cleo than ever, being little more than a shadow to her. Cleo eventually realizes this after seeing how Vampires treat their "servants", and apologizes. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Ghoulia makes a program to find her perfect match, which actually turns out to be Heath of all monsters. Ghoulia then goes out of her way to prove that science answers everything, despite Lagoona and Gil's protests. It turns out, however, that the program was bugged. Personality Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to deuce which cleo claimed is cheating on her Ghoulia gets very stressed out that she slaps her forehead in new ghoul at school and sighs in stress when her glasses break after cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rainGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 15th or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th She likes the character Dead Fastbecausehe's a zombie who can move at superspeed. Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". Physical Description She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends have learned the language so that they can converse with her.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 20th Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. George Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karlofffilms. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle in webisode "Falling Spirits". Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. She can also run short distances, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Desperate Hours". Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Ghoulia, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention."Daydream of the Dead" The both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.''Monster High'' tweet of May 16, 2012 In the Monster High books, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moanica (Monica), who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Ghoulia is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Ghoulia acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th[[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Ghoulia Yelps|Ghoulia Yelps's Dawn of the Dance diary]]Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty Pet Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a zombie boy named Slow-Moe, who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about him in her diaryGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 31st and the webisode "Cyrano de Ghoulia" is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School" and finally start dating in "Date of the Dead". Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don is a good friend of Slow-Moe's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slow-Moe over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast.[[Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic|Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic]] GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe dance GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png|Date of the Dead Snapshot20100917133344.jpg|Ghoulia "smiles" to show Slow-Moe she likes him Books Ghoulia does not appear in the first book but for the supplemental Chapter 13: Slow and Tell. Cleo mentioned that she wasn't at the R.I.P. (RAD Intel Party) so she instead receives notes of what the party discussed from Deuce's mother, Mrs. Gorgon. In the second book, she appears at one of Frankie's secret meetings, where she takes on the name "Julia Phelps". She seems to hold the same relationship with Cleo in the books as in the cartoon series, as Cleo gave up her seat for Ghoulia, and Cleo felt guilty for bad-mouthing zombies in order to win Bekka's trust. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way''Julia is shown to be capable of simple English. She compliments Cleo on her hair at the RAD meeting right after the Ghoul Next Door video is shown, oblivious to rising tension (this is mostly due to RAD-related reasons). She also makes an appearance at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, dancing with Bekka's former friends. In the suppliment chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street, she forms a flash-mob along with Slow Moe, to prevent her parents from moving away due to possible intolorance from the Nomie community. Dolls Basic Basic - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Doll Profile_art_-_Ghoulia_Yelps.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' October 2010 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' R3708 :Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrap around her hands. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with dotted red pants and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white cat-eye glasses, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. Her outfit and cassette-tape style handbag has a retro-80's feel to them. Possibly as an homage to Michael Jackson in particular. One of his defining videos being "Michael Jackson's Thriller", which features zombies as the central premise. The retro theme also applies to her 1950's style eyewear and her 1960's style hair, suggesting that Ghoulia has a fondness for "old school" elements in her wardrobe. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance Ghoulia Yelps Doll Ghoulia dawn of the dance by mh maria-d3hljvw.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' September 2010 *'Assortment number:' T6067 *'Model number:' W2148 :Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel styled to look like a bone. Her hair is shorter and wavy, and she wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red and white skull earrings, and a small necklace. The doll comes with a red iCoffin and a red, black, and white purse. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|'Dead Tired' Ghoulia Yelps Doll YawningGhoulia.jpg|'Dead Tired' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7973 :Ghoulia wears a white shirt with "blood splatter" polka dots and matching pants, and a black miniskirt held by suspenders. She wears red cat-eye glasses and red slippers with a monster's face on them, which also have glasses. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and she has pink eyeshadow. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|'Gloom Beach" 5-pack Ghouliagloombeach.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork gygbw.jpg|in webisodes *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W2823 :Ghoulia wears a jumpsuit style swimsuit, which is black around the chest and tied back with two red ribbons around her neck; the rest is red and adorned with blue skulls and white polka dots, and accentuated with a white and blue belt. Over it, she wears a red fishnet jacket, wears black and red high heeled sandles, and comes with red sunglasses, crossbone earrings and a red purse in the shape of a brain. Classroom 114992001 M.jpg|'Classroom' Ghoulia Yelps Doll *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' W2556 *'Model number:' W2557 :For Physical Deaducation, she wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves and a Monster High logo, black shorts with a pink and white lightning design on the right side, and a skullete on the left, and short red leggings that reach her knee. Her shoes are red, black and white wedge heel sneakers, and glasses have taken on a goggle-type design. Her hair is pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Her extra dress has a black trim followed by a white and red striped trim then followed by a black dress with white polka dots with a vertical red stripe down the middle, the dress ties with ribbon at the top She comes with a pink locker, extra glasses wich are just plain white glasses , a red Skullette brush, a Physical Deaducation guidebook, and stickers. SDCCI merchandise *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise sdcci ghoulia.jpg|'SDCCI' Ghoulia Yelps Doll 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|'SDCCI' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7964 :Ghoulia Yelps is dressed as her Dead Fast OC, Go Get 'Em Ghoulia, whose costume mimics Dead Fast's, and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials "DF". She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a Dead Fast tote bag and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Go Monster High Team!!! *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! Go_Team_-_Ghoulia_stockphoto.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia00991202.png|'Go Monster High Team!!!' Ghoulia Yelps in the webisodes '' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 :Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightning bolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. School Clubs School Clubs - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Ghoulia Yelps *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2555 :As president of the comic club, she wears a black, red, and green Dead Fast T-shirt, a white and red jean skirt with a brain pattern and net fringe on the hem. Her horn-rimmed glasses are green, she has red zipper earrings, a red hairband, and black and red hightops with green laces. Her outfit comes with a Dead Fast action figure still in its case and a Dead Fast comic. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores SS_Ghoulia.jpg|'Skull Shores' Ghoulia Yelps Doll GhouliaSkullShores.jpg|'Skull Shores' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork '' *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9181 :Ghoulia wears a black button-down swimsuit with green dots, a red collar and green straps, a red and white skirt with a brain pattern, and red heeled sandals. Her accessories include a red hairclip made up of small brains that form a flower, green sunglasses, and a pair of mismatched earrings, one a white brain with teeth marks on it and the other a tiny red brain. The doll includes a coconut cup with a brain smoothie, a green brush and a map of Skull Shores. Ghoulia's hair is short and curly. Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' ''Skultimate Roller Maze Rollermazeghoulia.jpg|'Skultimate Roller Maze' Ghoulia Yelps Doll '' *'Release:' June 2012; ??? *'Assortment number:' X3671; None *'Model number:' X3675; ??? :Ghoulia wears a dress with vertical stripes coloured black, white and green. She also has pink fishnet sleeves, her yellow bracelet is a whistle and her helmet is made to look like a brain, her knee pads are pink and her roller boots are black and pink with blue and pink wheels. Her hairs is put into two curls with a green and blue coloration. Scooter doll *Line: Scooter doll *Realease:??? G.jpg|box art GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|full box art gyos.jpg|full body doll on scooter Ghouliabackofbox.jpg|back of box|link=http://mhinsider.tumblr.com/tagged/Playsets Ghoulia promo shot.jpg|Ghoulia Promotional Shot *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' ??? :Ghoulia wears a white grey and red dress with a dripping pattern under a white vest with red straps. Her boots are black repaints of her Basic boots. Her hair is curled at the ends and she wears bright green lipstick. She has red horn-rimmed glasses and red crossbone earrings. :She comes with a grey backpack, a black helmet with red trimming and a white stripe down the middle, a milkshake and a helmet for Sir Hoots-a-lot as well. Meta Timeline *December 22, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Ghoulia Yelps. *July 22, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. *May 5, 2010: The [[Monster High (website)|''Monster High website]] goes live, featuring Ghoulia Yelps's profile. *May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's profile art is revealed. *May 5, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". *Early July, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'Basic' diary. *October, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. *April 5, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps makes her book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. *Early June, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps's plushie is released. *February 12, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes *Ghoulia acts as score keeper during casketball games played at home. *Ghoulia dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary *She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. *Ghoulia can't jump.Facebook, July 21, 2011 *Ghoulia is usually responsible for putting out fire hazards caused by Nightmare, such as in "Frightday the 13th" and "Neferamore". *Ghoulia also keeps herself prepared for times she might need new glasses be it for functioning or fashioning. (Carries spares, has different rim colors for different outfits and some sports goggle-type glasses for Phys. Dead.)REFERENCE NEEDED *Ghoulia is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" *In the first book, Ghoulia refers herself as an only child; but revealed at the end of the fourth book, Back and Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Moan'ica. Gallery Webisode gallery GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Ghoulia's swimsuit in Witch Trials. Copy-Canine-Ghoulia-ghoulia-yelps.png MH-Ghoulia-Notebook.png|Ghoulia's notebook, which she has filled with Dead Fast sketches DaydreamofthedeadGhoulia.jpg Daydreamofthedead.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - Ghoulia stops Toralei.jpg Super Fan - Ghoulia's predictions.jpg DateoftheDead.png ghoulia0099122.png ghoulia00991202.png ghouliascream.png|Ghoulia's banshee scream ghoulianoglasses.PNG|Ghoulia without glasses. Ghouliaglassesbroken.PNG|Ghoulia's glasses broken Cleo18899.PNG|Meet Cleo's "Friend" CleoGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia encouraging Cleo Height.jpg|Ghoulia without glasses Sitting.png Ghoulia_BringIt.png|Bring It! Ghoulia_newsmile.png|Ghoulia's new smile Yuyu.jpg Zwe4y6.jpg Ghoulia_normalsmile.png DeadFastGhoulia.jpg GY.png|Ghoulia's devious side. 45.png Img 4758677.jpg TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Ghoulia intro.jpg|Ghoulia's introduction in "New Ghoul @ School" Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit Ghoulii.png|Ghoulia in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg DraculauraClawdeenGhouliaFrankie.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIE.png|O.O Ghoulia is one wild rider..... Merchandise gallery Dawn of the Dance - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|Ghoulia Dawn of the Dance Doll Dead Tired - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|Ghoulia's Dead Tired doll. Gloom Beach - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach doll. 114992001 M.jpg|Ghoulia's Classroom doll. DF 1.jpg|Monster High's Facebook release picture of the Comic-Con Ghoulia Doll SS Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia's Escape from Skull Shores doll IMG 0010.jpg|ghoulia dead fast sideways! Scootter of Ghoulia.png|Ghoulia's Scooter with Sir Hoots A Lot Ghoulia on scooter.jpg|Ghoulia's Scooter with Sir Hoots a Lot and her scooter exclusive doll rollermazeghoulia.jpg|rollermaze Ghoulia packagepicghoulia.jpg|Unknown package picture of Ghoulia Dot Dead Ghoulia.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous Ghoulia Doll MHGYC.jpg|Ghoulia costume 0088302811825 500X500.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous costume Ghoulia Deluxe Fashion Pack.jpg|Ghoulia Deluxe Fashion Pack|link=http://themonsterhighdolls.net/ Capture32.PNG|Scaris Ghoulia doll Miscellaneous gallery 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|Ghoulia's 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll, animated version ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. Ghoulia dawn of the dance by mh maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance artwork Ghoulia's UHHH-mazing Comic-Con adventures.jpg Ghoulbox3.jpg|"Zombie translator" in the new Ghoul Box app MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png 299561_10150331586797481_225525412480_8517764_770196449_n.jpg 188839_10150107842872481_225525412480_6849319_781996_n.jpg GhouliaSkullShores.jpg|Skull Shores Ghoulia Yelps Card G.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia artwork ComicBookGhoulia.png DTGhoulia.jpg SkullasticSmartyPants.png UhhhmazingGhoulia.jpg GhouliaoftheDance.jpg TeamSpiritGhoulia.jpg YawningGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia Dead Tired Artwork FreakFab13 - zombie scooter.jpg|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|Ghoulia's got a need for speed ThumbsUpGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia gives a thumbs up References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fear Squad members Category:Zombies Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:Classroom Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous